Tails and the Secret Nudist Colony
by Woody K
Summary: Over ten years in the future, Tails stumbled across Rouge, Amy, Cream, Vanilla, Sally, Fiona, Bunnie, Blaze, Lien-Da, Shade, Mina, Honey, and Nichole, who all practiced nudism in secrecy as adults and invited him to be part of it. Request from SuperSonicBros123.
1. Chapter 1

Over a decade later, Tails was taking a stroll down Green Hill when he came across a hidden door behind one of the zone's loops. Wondering what's behind the door and making sure it's not an Eggman trap, Tails headed inside. After awhile of going down a dark hall, Tails could not see or hear a thing and declared, "Oh well, I guess nothing interesting is inside at all. Maybe I should go."

However, as he was about to head back, he then got knocked out, someone hit the back of his head and he fell down.

When he regained consciousness, he found himself unable to see anything but darkness, indicating that he was blindfolded and his hands were tied behind his back, so he could not remove the blondfold. Tails also noted that he was sitting on a couch and he was soon greeted to a familiar female voice, "Hello, Tails."

After his greeter took off the blindfold, Tails could see again and much to his shock, he saw not only Rouge the Bat, but also many of his female friends and even a few enemies, all older than 18. Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Vanilla, Sally, Fiona, Bunnie, Blaze the Cat, Lien-Da, Shade, Mina, Honey and Nichole were all there and all of them were completely nude. Tails asked, "What's going on?"

Rouge explained, "You see, Tails, you have stumbled across our secret hideout where we can be nudists."

"Nudists?"

Amy said, "Yes, nudists. It feels liberating."

Blaze added, "Being naked is sort frowned upon in public areas."

Cream chimed in, "Which is why we keep it to ourselves. No one can get angry at us for being naked in a private place like this."

Rouge untied Tails and took him on a tour of their hideout, showing him their bedrooms, the living room they were in, the kitchen, the gym, a beach hidden from public eye and a storage room for there clothes when they go out. After the tour, Rouge then asks Tails a big question, "Would you like to be a part of the club?"

Shocked, he asked, "Why would you ask me to join?"

"Well, we wanted to invite some boys over. However, many of the ones we know would most likely take advandage of us when our guard is down, but with you, Tails, we know you wouldn't do such a thing to us."

Vanilla explained, "Because you're sweet and kind. Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Espio and Vector can't be trusted as much as you can."

With some encouagment from the girls, Tails accepted the offer while aslo pointing out, "By the way, I'm...already naked. I only wear socks and shoes."

Rouge giggled, "Just take them off, silly. You certainly don't need to worry about your little friend. He seems to like fresh air."

She referred to his penis, which was hard, but below average size. After taking the clothes he was wearing into the storage room, Rouge showed him his bedroom where he was able to get some rest for tomorrow, wondering what else will be in store for him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Tails experienced a rude awakening from a naked Rouge. Opening up his legs and positioning herself firmly between them, she took hold of his chin. Tilting his head up to meet here eyes, she said, "It's a good thing I'm not wearing any clothes at all, don't you think?"

Tails bit his lip and nodded. She raised an eyebrow and took hold of his hands, bringing them to his penis, saying, "Well, I suggest you doing something about this immediately."

Breathlessly, Tails started to stroke his cock. He took care of his testicles, never taking his eyes of her face as he worked all the way up and down his length. Her eyes drank in the sight of him and she thought to herself, "My god, he is cute."

He moaned, "Like what you see, Rouge?"

"God yes!"

He laughed, "Good, I'd hate to disappoint."

His mouth found hers, her tongue taking his breath away. Rouge's hands found their way around his waist, pulling him into her. Moaning, Tails asked, "How and why did you even come up with a nudist colony?"

Rouge answered, "Because nudism gives us all a sense of freedom. Sometimes, clothes can be considered constricting. Everyone else might give you the same answer."

She moved her hands up his legs and found his hard cock, which was bulging underneath him. Rouge heard Tails inhale sharply as her hands touched it, she looked up at him as he locked eyes with her, breathing hard as her hand brushed against his cock. Suddenly, Tails just realized that he forgot to take off his gloves, he didn't want them to get dirty.

Once his hands were ungloved, Tails placed them on a nearby nightstand, then Rouge sank to her knees in front of him. Tails's eyes widened in surprise as she brought her face to his rock hard cock and kissed it from the scrotum to the tip. Rouge heard him moan and felt her pussy tingle with excitement. Grabbing his hard cock, she loved how firm it felt in her hands and how her touch made him inhale sharply. She looked up at him again and giggled, "Oh Tails, those eyes...I love the way you look up at me like that."

Tails said, "Open your mouth for me."

Rouge was pleasantly surprised and she opened up, he slowly slid his hard cock in her mouth, inhaling sharply, "God, your mouth feels so good around my cock baby."

She moaned, reveling in the taste of him. He buried his hands in her hair and started pumping faster into her eager, warm mouth. Tails said, "Oh yes...let me fuck that pretty face of yours."

As she relaxed her jaw for him, she provided him with more access, then choked a little, "Gh...ghh..."

The bat was gagging on his hard cock and loving every second of it, her eyes never leaving his face, which was a glorious display of pleasure. Tails moaned, "Oh yes...baby...just like that. Keep looking at me. Aaaah, I'm going to cum!"

He pushed his cock all the way down her throat as he came, forcing her to swallow every drop of it. Tails smiled, "Hhmmm, baby, that was good. I love those pretty lips around my cock."

Rouge smiled back at him and licked her lips. Tails's hands reached down and hooked under her arms to lift her up. As he placed her where he was while taking Rouge's position and getting between her knees, Rouge said a little cheeky. "I aim to please, babe."

Tails said while spreading her legs, "Hhm, you're doing a damn good job so far."

His fingers caressed the inside of her thighs, up to her sensitive clit. Her head fell back as she squirmed with pleasure underneath his adept fingers and she moaned. Tails said, "Let me taste you."

Tails's fingers left her clit, only to be replaced with his tongue. Rouge gasped, "Oh fuck."

The fox kept playing with her, keeping her on the edge of orgasm. His tongue was dipping in and out of her wet hole and coming up to swirl over her clit. He growled and stopped for a moment, looking up at her. His chin was covered in her juices and he was licking his lips he said, "You taste so sweet, baby."

His hands found their way to her curvy thighs and held her in place as he buried his face between her legs again. His tongue lapping ever so slowly, enjoying every little moan that came out of her and every shudder that went through her body. Suddenly, he sucked hard on her clit and her eyes rolled back in her head. Rouge screamed, "Oh...please, please...Fuck that's so good!"

The sucking ceased and his voice came from between her legs, "Please what?"

She looked at him as she felt her pussy contract and she bit her lip. Tails repeated, "Please what? Tell me what you want baby."

His tongue flicked out against her pussy and she gasped, he reiterated yet again, "Tell me..."

"Hhmm...please Tails..."

"Yes...?"

Another little lick over her clit made Rouge exclaim, "Fuck...I want you to make me cum, please!"

With a giggle, Tails brought his mouth back to her pussy, flicking his tongue over her swollen clit and increasing the pressure. Her head fell back as the orgasm came on and she moaned loudly. As she sat back panting, coming down from her orgasm. She asked, "Tails? Who do you wanna fuck next?"

"Don't know, don't care. I'll just do it with whoever I bump into around these parts."


	3. Chapter 3

A single seed was growing in Tails's workshop. Tails momentarily left the nudist hideout (though he decided to not to put his gloves, shoes or socks back on) to head back to his workshop real quick to grab the plant and let it grow inside. Amy asked him, "Tails? What've you got there?"

Tails explained, "Have you heard of Cosmo the Seedrian?"

"You mean from Sonic X? She was a friend to Sonic and us in season 3 looking for our help with the Meterex."

"Later on, I fell in love with her as the season progressed. Sadly, she sacrificed herself in order to put an end to Dark Oak's regain of terror, leaving behind the plant that I had in my workshop. I plan to let it grow so she and I can finally see each other again."

"Aww. That's so nice."

Amy had Tails follow her to her room. He felt one hand on the back of his neck and she brought her face close to his, "Well, Tails, while you wait, why don't you fuck that wet little pussy of mine...until I scream for you?"

He smiled and she felt his hard cock at the entrance of her pussy. With his eyes locked on her face and his hands still on her neck, he pushed his hips forward and she felt him enter her. Her eyes rolled back in her head. God, he felt so good filling her up and he moaned, "Oh baby...shit, your pussy feels so good! Yes...that's it...take all of me."

His other hand found her hip as he started to slide back out. She grabbed his arms and locked eyes with him and she said,"Oh god, yes. Please fuck me, young man."

Tails smiled and picked up the pace, "Hhmm yes baby...there you go...you like that, huh?"

"Uh huh!"

Amy pushed her hips forward to meet his thrusts. Tails's mouth took possession of hers again and she wound her fingers in his hair as they found a rhythm together. He broke their kiss with a growl and brought his mouth to the nape of her neck as he stilled his hips. His lips were placing urgent kisses and his hands were moving down to her waist as she mewled with pleasure. He nibbled on her earlobe and whispered, "I want your ass, babe."

His fingers were digging into her hips, then his eyes lit up and a slow smile crept over his face. Suddenly, he grabbed Amy's hips, lifted her up a bit, bent her over the bed and pushed her face down. His hands where on her ass instantly, saying, "Oh yes...this ass!"

Tails slapped her right cheek and Amy felt a shock of pleasure, moaning, "Hhmmm."

She felt Tails bend over on top of her as his voice sounded in her ear, "Amy...do you like spanking?"

"Go nuts."

Another slap landed on her ass and she yelped. His fingers squeezed and massaged, before coming down in another slap. Amy felt her pussy contract in pleasure as she gritted her teeth, "Oh...yes. Please...I want some more..."

Three more slaps followed quickly before her head was yanked back by a hand in her hair, Tails asked softly in her ear, "Who's ass is this, baby?"

Her pussy clenched even more and Amy answered, "Yours...it's all yours...do whatever you want to me!"

She felt him line up his cock with her asshole, all fear gone from her mind. She just wanted him to fuck her and hard. Tails giggled, "That's right baby...all mine."

With that, Tails pushed against her hole, his hand still holding Amy's head up by her hair. Her tight asshole gave way easier than she would have thought and his cock slipped in fully, until his balls where against her pussy. She exclaimed, "Oh...my...gooood."

"Fuuuuck baby, that ass is so tight."

"You feel so good inside me."

"Shit, this is going to make me cum so fast."

He picked up the pace once more, her ass now used to his hard cock. Tails pulled her up by her hair and Amy felt his hand move around her neck, applying pressure. Her mouth opened with pleasure and her eyes rolling back in her head, she took every inch of his cock. He was ravishing her ass and she loved it! Amy felt fingers being shoved in her mouth, causing her to gag a little. It was enough to make her cum hard and she heard Tails groan as he felt her pussy and ass contract. Never dropping the pace, he brought his mouth close to her ear, "I'm going to cum so hard in that big ass of yours baby..."

Amy mewled and his fingers left her mouth, grabbing hold of her left breast. His other hand releasing her hair to move to the right one. He pounded away at her ass as she screamed in pleasure, "Oh fuck baby...yes, yes...take it! Take it! Oh god...Yes... I'm cumming baby!"

With one last thrust, Tails came deep in her ass as Amy reveled in the feeling of his thick cock spasming, squirting out all his seed. His hands released her breasts and wrapped around her body. She felt his face rest on her back as he moaned, "Ooh baby...I've been waiting so long to do that to you."

She smiled back, "While you wait for Cosmo, feel free to have a turn with everyone else."


	4. Chapter 4

Tails was relaxing at the hideout's hidden entrace to a nearby nude beach when Fiona suddenly joined in. He was shocked by her presence and prepared to attack her, but she said, "Whoa, whoa, Tails. I come in peace."

The fox asked in a suspicious tone, "What brought you to the club and what happened between you and Scourge."

Fiona explained, "Well, things between us had ended badly when I caught him with another woman and I was so hurt that I left him."

"Scourge cheated on you?"

"Yes."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"It's too painful, but ok..."

* * *

Fiona narrated, "As Scourge and his lover moved to the bed in his bedroom, I heard them kissing and undressing each other. They embraced and reveled in the feeling of their naked bodies pressed together."

Scrouge's lover released him, sat on the edge of the bed and bent over to take him into her mouth. Scourge pulled her head back up and kissed her, telling her, "Not now. You've got me so worked up that I'm going to cum much too quickly. I need to shoot inside of you while you're cumming."

They lay upon the bed and began kissing and feeling each other up. He moved to his knees between her legs and bent down to taste her again. As he did, she started moaning, "No, no. I need you to fuck me."

Her language had become totally obscene now. She grabbed his hair and pulled my head up and told me, "Just fuck me, god dammit. Just fuck me."

Scourge rose up, held her hands and started to rub his dick up and down her slit. She was humping madly, trying to get him inside of her. She shouted at him, "Put it in, will you, you bastard, oh god please. Stick your cock in my cunt and fuck me."

Fiona kept narrating, "As I heard everything from outside, it became more and more blatant that an affair was going on. I got angrier and more hurt with every second it went on."

Scourge dipped the head into her and stopped there, basking in the feeling. She was trying to pull him completely into her, but he had other plans. He wanted to bring her to the brink of orgasm and plunge fully into her when the shaking started, so he continued alternating between rubbing his length along her slit and dipping the head inside her. She started whimpering, "Give it to me, fill me up...deeper."

It didn't take long before she began to cum. Just as she started shaking, Scourge slammed into her fully and held it there. She jerked her hands from his and hugged me tightly, digging her nails into his back. He reached between them and tugged on her nipples. Slowly, he slid out of her until just the head remained inside and then slammed fully back into her. He repeated this several times and each time he pounded into her, she screamed and shook. Eventually, Scourge started pounding her faster and in short order, he reached his peak. "Oh shit. Oh my god. I'm cummmmming."

Scourge started shooting and his lover went ballistic. They were both experiencing mind blowing orgasms. When all the shaking and trembling stopped, they both collapsed in each other's arms.

As they both relaxed and caught their breath, they started to chuckle at how exhausted they were. She kissed him lightly and said, "That was sooo good, I thought I was going to pass out. I don't think I ever came so hard for so long. At least if I did, I don't remember it. You were wonderful."

Scourge told her, "You just bring out the animal in me."

"I guess so."

A third voice said, "I don't?!"

Scourge and his lover saw Fiona, she had just walked in after hearing enough and was on the verge of tears, Scourge panicked, "Fiona! I can explain!"

Fiona simply shouted, "Don't bother, you cheating liar!"

Then she burst into tears and ran away.

Fiona came across the hideout from following Tails and was shocked to see many familiar faces in the same place, in the nude no less. Everyone gasped and backed away out of fear, but said, "Everyone, calm down. I've changed."

Everyone was surprised when Fiona expressed her guilt on her betrayal, she said "Yes. I've realized my mistake, I've done mean things to you all and I wholeheartedly apologize for all of it."

Amy asked, "Why the change of heart?"

"Because Scourge betrayed me."

Everyone gasped, Cream said, "You poor thing."

The female fox said, "Which is why I do not wish to go down his dark path anymore and I ask for your forgivness."

While Amy, Sally and Bunnie were skeptical of her, the others were willing to give her another chance and invited her to the club, which she accepted. Blaze hugged Fiona and said, "I suppose we can't stay mad at you forever."

Amy, Sally and Bunnie said, "While we are willing to give you a second chance, we'll still keep a close eye on you."

Fiona said, "Fair enough."

* * *

Fiona concluded, "That's how I became a member."

Tails said, "Aw, Fiona. I'm sorry you went through such a thing."

"It also made me realized what I put you through. I'm s-. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I forgive you, it's all in the past, so let's start fresh."

"Agreed."

Hours later, she invited Tails to her room for some fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Fiona asked Tails, "Do you mind if I chain you the bed? I want to do a little bondage."

"Sure. No problem."

Tails was compliant, letting Fiona chain him to the bed with limbs stuck to each corner, he then felt Fiona's soft hands holding his cock, lifting his balls and sliding over his thighs, gently caressing his genitals and his legs. Fiona's hands were milking his cock with slow, yet relentless determination.

The fox looked at Fiona's full breasts and her nipples sticking oit in the open and her hands lovingly caressing him with the insistence of some beneficent power, overwhelming Tails as he felt his cock begin to pulse with blood. Fiona would tell him to relax as she asked him to sit up and lay back, letting the bed take his weight again as she brought his cock to its full length.

She slide her hands up and over the head of his cock, then back down in slow, persistent strokes. Fiona giggled and grinned, "Thats my good boy."

The words sent a shiver over Tails's body and his penis twitched in response. Fiona laughed, a musical sound that made butterflies begin to flit around in his stomach, she then went, "Shh, shh. Don't worry about a thing."

After soothing Tails, Fiona was now pulling on his balls, circling them with her hands. Both fit in her hand and she give each individual testicle her attention, slowly dragging her fingertips over their silky skin. Fiona knew he'd be a good boy for her unlike Sonic or Knuckles, there was nothing wrong with what Fiona was doing. Tails continued to watch her milking him in the bed, he just needed his daily milking, a deep release for his below average sized balls. The female fox buried her face in them and licked gently as she slowly milked his boner with her tight fist, then released and went back to softly massaging his whole package, moaning sweet, soothing words to him as she work.

Fiona was appreciative of Tails cooperating and giving her his cock, she bent and rubbed the head over her lips. Tails smiled as he watch, mesmerized as Fiona slowly sucked him in and lapped at his cock with her tongue, suckling at it like all she wanted to do was draw the cum from his balls straight down her throat.

Tails feel his sleepy body tense with the pleasure, wondering if his orgasm is imminent, but the pleasure only began to build and Fiona reminded him to relax as she slowly drew her mouth away from his cock and whispered in his ear, "Such a good boy for me."

As Fiona was bending over him, he felt Fiona's breasts first brush against his chest, then hang over his face. She asked, "Do you want to bury your face in my tits?"

He groaned and nodded, then Tails plunged his face up into them, feeling their softness on his cheeks. As the boobs were hanging there, Tails found himself sucking first on it, then on one of her nipples as she held her breasts against his face. Tails's cock was fully hard now, painfully so and Fiona soothed his burning desire with urgent strokes, bringing him closer as she said softly, "That's it, that's good. Just relax and let me do the work. Let me use your cock like you promised me. That's it."

When Tails sat up slightly to watch Fiona as his orgasm built, his balls were drawing up in her hands to cling tightly to the base of his cock. From deep inside Tails, he felt the beginning of a massive wave of pleasure start to build. Finally, he came, Fiona want him to give it all to her, so he tried relaxing all of his muscles as he prepared himself.

Tails started to cum and Fiona press his face more deeply into her breasts, saying, "That's it, good boy. Good boy. Give me all that come. Give it to me. That's a very good boy."

Before he knew it, he felt his cock explode, cum jolting out of it in thick, tense bursts as his body was washed by waves of sexual intensity, of longing and the desire to fucking pump his cock in her hand, but he stayed still as she milked him and took what she wanted. Fiona asked, "How's my boy?"

Tails murmured, "Good."

Fiona noticed he was a little sleepy in the afterglow as she stroked his sensitive skin. He smiled tentatively and Fiona responded with a sultry wink. She just knew they could have a fresh start, she gave his cock a final squeeze around the middle before letting go, then covered her tits again and sucked his cock, cleaning it with her mouth of all his stickiness, making Tails spasm at the intense sensitivity before letting him rest. She said, "Sweet dreams."


	6. Chapter 6

Fiona let Tails rest, but not before removing his binds. Once he woke up from his slumber, Blaze appeared in front of him and straightened. "Tails, please give me your hands."

Tails said, "Ok."

She placed one of his hands low on her hip, and the other she put between her legs, "Touch me. Slowly. Gently."

Her eyes closed in pleasure as his fingers gently caressed between her legs. His light touch tickled her, and when he finally pressed with the slightest pressure on the sensitive spot at the top of her slit, she felt the flooding pleasure move inside her like a mudslide towards her opening, Blaze whispered, "Now, please."

He moved back on the bed and she followed, once again straddling him. She lifted her firm, full breasts out of the top. Pressed together, they stood out in a sexy cantilever off her chest, she whispered, "Touch them. Don't hesitate."

Tails cupped each breast tenderly, kneading them gently towards the nipple. Blaze was longing now to have Tails's cock inside her. She spread her knees wider, pressing her pussy down on its swollen shaft, then began to rock back and forth on him. Then, she lifted her tits to his mouth and asked him to suck on them.

Tonguing her nipples wetly, Tails was going back and forth between the two until they were throbbing as much as her pussy. Then, he drew them into his mouth, one at a time, sucking lovingly at each one in turn. She gasped in pleasure and drew her hips up, moaning, "Yes. That feels so good!"

The cat moved down his body and without hesitation, took the head of his cock in her mouth. She started sucking hard, Blaze's head was going up and down, his cock was popping in and out of her lips with a lewd smacking sound. Blaze put both hands to work while she sucked, leaving no part of his cock and balls untouched. The fox began to pump his hips uncontrollably, fucking her hands and mouth. She pulled off with a gasp, her mouth and chin was wet with saliva and the leaking cum she had drawn from his swollen member, saying "I love that dick. Now I need it in my pussy. Put that hard cock inside me."

He reached down and held his cock straight up, rubbing the swollen head against her wet opening. When she felt it positioned between the soft lips, Blaze lowered her bare body and slowly sank down onto the erect cock below her. She spread her knees further apart, taking as much of Tails's length inside her as she could. They stayed motionless for a moment. His hips began to press up, but Blaze said, "Don't move. Just let that cock stay there."

After another moment, she began to rock forward. Her breasts pushed forward against him and Tails began to pleasure them again, squeezing gently with his hands and licking softly and wetly with his tongue. Blaze changed her motion, now arching her back and pumping her hips up and down slowly so she could feel the cock slide all the way in and out. She moved his hands from her breasts to her hips, and she continued to push up and down on him, pleasure building impossibly inside her as his hands caressed her hips and the curves of her rear, she moaned "Oh my god, that cock feels so good inside! Get on top, baby. I want to feel you fucking me!"

Blaze lifted off him and lay back on the bed. Tails moved between her legs and placed the tip of his cock at her pussy, she smiled, "Yes. Put it in. Put it all the way in."

Tails pressed forward, the pressure of her pussy squeezing his cockhead. He slowly moved in and out. Blaze's hips were working up and down against the cock, saying, "That's good, yes, nice and slow, like that!"

She moved her hips in the rhythm of her own pleasure, sometimes stopping, sometimes speeding up a little bit, the heat inside her building to its crescendo. They moved together like this for an eternal few minutes, until she pulled him close and pressed her hips up against him, his cock plugged into her as deeply as it could go. Blaze requested, "Sit back again please."

Complying with the request, he sat back again and Blaze straddled Tails again. She wasted no time grabbing his stiff shaft and aiming it the way she wished. He slid easily into her heated wetness and she began to work her hips again. Blaze pulled his head forward to her tits again and moved her shoulders back and forth to put first one breast and then the other into his mouth, then rocked against his taut belly, the cock filling her from within, hitting every nerve, until the sensation pushed her over the edge.

The cat pressed down onto Tails as hard as she could as the pleasure crashed through her, her body melting from the combined heat of his cock and the hot desire that had been burning inside her all day. Tails thrust up into her, every deep push was pushing his balls against her ass and uncorking another tectonic sliding wave of pleasure. Her head was buried in his chest and she muffled, "Don't stop, I love feeling those balls against me."

He was thrusting intermittently now as the waves slowly subsided. She lifted her head and kissed his face, saying softly, "I want to feel you from behind."

They uncoupled again as Blaze moved aside, got on her hands and knees, then pushed her ass out enticingly. The fox took the invitation of her up-thrust rear and entered her. She moaned with each thrust as his cock plunged into her. Every thrusting movement that bumped inside her prolonged the climax. Another tremor of pleasure swept through Blaze, swirling up through her from his cock, and then dispersing out to the farthest tips of her fingers and everywhere in between, Blaze gasped, "Cum for me. Cum inside me!"

Tails's thrusts quickened, his balls were slapping at Blaze's clit as he moved. She reached back to take hold of them and he pressed inside her, then froze. Blaze wanted to bring him to his climax, to end the excruciating pleasure and she began to tug at his balls. Tails gasped out, "Oh my god, yes."

"Yes, cum for me."

Still pressed as deep into her as he could push, his own climax finally erupted, geysering inside her, each spasm of his pulsing cock forcing a mirroring wave of pleasure through her own body.

Gradually, the pulses slowed. She squeezed her inside muscles tightly around him, drawing a few last shuddering spurts from him. She ground her rear against him contentedly, enjoying the feeling of being filled with cock until the very last moment. Finally, he pulled out, exhausted, and collapsed beside her. She slid down from the back of the bed, and came to rest on top of his heaving chest. Blaze reached down and squeezed his cock and cupped her hands around his balls. Blaze said, "Thanks, Tails. You're so nice."

She giggled a bit as she added, "I wasn't sure how you'd take that."

He laughed, "You are a close friend after all and I think one more may be coming."


	7. Chapter 7

Tails slept on the bed, when Bunnie appreared naked before him. He stood up and walked to her, Bunnie's hands went to his hard cock. He could smell her musky arousal enhanced by some perfume she spritzed on herself and it was driving him wild with desire for her.

Eyes closed, Bunnie took Tails's face in her small hands and traced his face and with her fingers. She ran her hands down his bare, furry chest to touch his arms, back, and chest. Tails wanted her so bad and she continued kissing him, working his way down his chest, stopping near his heart and kissed the cute little nipples.

Bunnie continued to his flat, washboard stomach, caressing him with her little hands until she was kneeling. She was directly facing his crotch in front where his hard cock rose to the occasion, she also squeezed his firm ass and then ran her hands down his legs before Tails helped her to her feet and closed his eyes, pushing her hair away from her face. He took her face in his hands and kissed her lips long and deep, caressing her tongue with his.

He put his hands underneath her hair at the back of her nape, let his finger follow the shape of her head and face while kissing her lips again the same, sighing with contentment. Tails kissed Bunnie's forehead, her cheeks, her ears, her neck and even behind her ears. The fox smooched everywhere and the bunny was tingling all over thinking about of all that she had been missing as a virgin. He was kissing her as if she were the one of the most precious things in the cosmos, because to him, she was along with everybody else in the nudist colony.

Tails worked his way down her neck and shoulders, kissing, but also lingering at the base of her throat to take in the scent of her perfume that she put there for him. He gently turned her to face a nearby mirror and stood behind her. His hands and fingers were everywhere, touching, probing and lingering while kissing her neck, face and shoulders. He caressed and stroked her breasts, paying particular attention to her nipples, watching her reactions in the mirror, until her nipple was harder than hard and Tails felt Bunnie quiver with pleasure.

Bunnie took his hand and they got into bed. They made love, facing each other lying on their sides, entwined as one. It was sweet, gentle, calm, intimate and unhurried. The passion was pure and loving, it was a communion of souls. Her orgasm was like warm lavender-infused bathwater, it was soothing and cleansing, his orgasm was no less satisfying. He waited long minutes for his to happen. Tails's orgasm was hot and burning, kinda different from Bunnie's gentle one and she felt the inferno of his seed as he pumped it into her womb.

It was around three to four minutes after when Tails was sound asleep next to Bunnie when he felt her hand touching his face, she was asking, "Are you awake?"

He asked, half asleep, "What, what is it, Bunnie?"

"I'm still very horny, I want to make love to you again."

"Now? Twice in one day?"

"Of course now, young man, I want to suck on your cock and then be on top for the grand finale."

"Yes, ma'am. After all, we are adults now and literal/figurative animals."

She began licking the tip of his cock teasingly, getting it further aroused until it was hard, pulsating and twitching while he played with her hair. Bunnie said, "Goodness, that was fast."

Pausing briefly, Bunnie was pleased she could arouse and titillate Tails the way she did, she asked, "Tails, do you enjoy playing with my hair while I suck your cock?"

However, Bunnie already knew the answer to her rhetorical question as she continued licking and sucking while she began to finger her own clitoris and also keep sucking ravenously and savoring every inch of Tails's cock, all wet and sloppy. Bunnie was enjoying this sexual delight as much as Tails was. He was growling deep in his throat in primal ecstasy and she was about to have another orgasm, when he tried to say, "Stop, you wanted to..."

Too late, Bunnie refused to stop as Tail's orgasm burst with a flooding onslaught, a torrent, a river overflowing its banks as his thick and rich semen flooded into Rachel's mouth to swallow, and swallow it she did while her second orgasm burned through her like the inferno of a tanker truck of gasoline on fire, before exploding and eventually burning out. Tails lied down and Bunnie giggled, "Oh, God, you just rocked my world. Feel free to keep having fun with the others."

Bunnie let Tails sleep and he noticed the plant with Cosmo was almost fully grown. He couldn't wait.


	8. Chapter 8

Tails was in the kitchen helping Vanilla and Cream with dinner and when they were setting the table, he got shocked to see Vanilla's still lactating as she squirts some milk from her breasts into the drinking glasses. Vanilla explained, "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Cream said, "I should be sorry for not looking away."

"It's ok, sweetie. You're 18 and old enough for adult things."

Vanilla explained to Tails, "Even after giving birth to Cream, I was never able to stop lactating, so I would let Cream suck on my breasts, I always enjoy the feeling of my boobs getting sucked on. Maybe I can give you some boob for dessert."

After dinner, Vanilla and Cream brought Tails over to their shared room for some fun and so he could enjoy Vanilla's milk from her breasts. Then, he watched Vanilla kiss softly on her daughter's softly curved tummy and her lovely hips before Cream sat down and spread her legs as wide as she could. Vanilla finally made contact with her daughter's waiting pussy by licking it softly with her tongue.

The taboo scene of mother loving her daughter before me was making Tails intensely excited. Everyone seemed to be truly enjoying themselves now, as Vanilla knelt between her daughter's legs and licked her pussy devotedly. It was strangely exciting to see a seemingly strict mother lick her daughter's pussy so lovingly.

Tails felt that his cock was now throbbing visibly as he noticed Vanilla lovely, large and round buttocks jutting out as she knelt and licked Cream's pussy. Cream moaned in rhythm to her mother's hard licks to her pussy as Vanilla continued lapping at her daughter's juicy cunt,"Ooohh...oohhh...ooohhh..."

Vanilla exclaimed, pausing to lick her daughter's pussy as she felt the head of his cock press against her mature cunt. Tails had shifted over until he knelt behind her. Watching her thick, round butt cheeks jiggle softly was too much for him to take now. He had decided to fuck her mature cunt and finally find the release he sought so hard.

Cream opened her eyes half-way on hearing her mother exclaim and smiled lustily at me when she saw Tails positioned behind her mother. She bit her lower lip while looking at Tails and put her hands on her mother's head which was deep in her crotch now. Tails licked his fingers properly and rubbed the spit around the thick and throbbing head of his cock while keeping eye contact with Cream as he reached down and grabbed at Vanilla's soft and large butt cheeks.

The sensation made Vanilla squealed and Tails jerked hard as he thrust the first couple of inches of his cock in her juicy hot cunt. Cream immediately pushed her mother's face back to her crotch with her hands holding her tight and her squeal was muffled once more.

It felt exciting to realize that Cream had a dominant side, but it was even more exciting to see her mother become submissive to her now. Vanilla groaned and kept licking her daughter's pussy with each thrust of his dick in her lovely wet pussy.

Doggystyle had always been Tails's favorite position, but it was intensely more exciting as he watched Vanilla's huge ass cheeks ripple with his thrusts and Cream's face express pure arousal as she made her mother lick her pussy forcefully by grinding her crotch against her mother's face now. Tails moaned, "Oh, oh! Oh! Oh, mommy!"

That word surprised Vanilla, who asked, "Mommy?"

"Sorry, slip of the tongue."

She shrugged and Tails kept thrusting his throbbing cock deeper and deeper into Vanilla's slick wet pussy, he kept jerking his hips faster and faster as he felt Vanilla quivering now. Cream's eyes were closed now and she had her head tilted back, her mouth open but unable to make any other sound than the lusty throaty moaning. Vanilla was also moaning loudly and her muffled voice was clear even though Cream was pulling her face hard to her crotch now.

Their naked bodies started to thrash around, but Cream didn't let go of her mother's hair and Tails realized that she was going to orgasm soon. He picked up the pace of his thrusts in her pussy and began pounding her from the back harder. Vanilla was completely compliant as she rested her arms to the side and let her face get pushed against her daughter's lovely, smooth pussy. Tails guessed she had her tongue plastered to Cream's tight pussy and kept on licking with every jerk. Tails exclaimed, "Ooohh...I'll cum, mama!"

This time, Vanilla didn't question it, she was actually a little aroused. She immediately put her arms around her daughter's curvy, firm thighs and spread them wider apart. Tails gripped Vanilla's thick, soft love handles and kept on pounding until he felt his orgasm building up too.

Cream pushed her mother's face even deeper into her crotch and wrapped her lovely, firm thighs tightly around her head. Vanilla could do nothing but muffle as her head was now gripped in Cream's thighs with her face buried completely in her daughter's hot and wet cunt and she kept licking. Cream writhed in ecstasy as soon the first wave of orgasm hit her, "Oooohhhhh...Mommmm!"

Vanilla moaned in the next instant as she too began to cum, "Aaaiiiihhhh...Ooohhhh!"

Feeling her warm pussy juice spurting against his slick dick inside her pussy was the last straw for Tails and he groaned loudly as he gave a final jerk of his hips and buried his cock all the way in Vanilla. The three of them were moaning and groaning loudly as Tails kept his throbbing cock buried in Vanilla's orgasming pussy while her daughter thrashed in the throes of an intense orgasm from as her mom licked her cunt with total devotion.

It was another minute before Tails finally slipped from behind Vanilla and plopped down on the bed to one side. They all enjoyed the last waves of orgasm as they dripped their cum out of their genitals.

Mother, daughter and friend lay naked and sweaty together. By the end of it, Vanilla offered Tails, "After you said mama and mommy to me, that made me think."

"What?"

"I can be your new mother, if you'd like."

He eagerly accepted, "Really? This is all happening so fast. I don't know what to say."

"How about I love you, mom?"

"Ok. I love you, mom."

"Goodnight, son."

The next morning, Amy came in informing Tails, "Your plant is glowing. It's almost ready."

Tails was fully awake and rushed to it witness it all.


	9. Chapter 9

Tails witnessed Cosmo emerging the from the fully grown plant, she looked at Tails and asked, "Tails, is it really you?"

He hugged her upon her return and said, "Welcome back, Cosmo. It's me, Tails and it is so fantastic to finally see you again after so long."

Cosmo asked with a slightly confused tone, "Why are you...naked?"

"Truth be told, you're in a nudist club, many other women here are nudists as well."

"I see."

"Why don't you strip too? That way, you're not an outsider."

"Oh, what the hell."

Once Cosmo took off all of her clothes, Tails had her sit down on the bed, then he sat behind Cosmo, hugged her from behind and grabbed her arse before running his other hand up over her chest, his cock pressed against her buttocks and his head on her shoulders. Slowly, Tails's hand trailed down Cosmo's naked body and started rubbing her exposed vagina while kneading her arse.

Turning around they kissed passionately, their tongues were darting in and out of each other's mouths in rapid succession as Cosmo felt Tails lift her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his torso and held on to his upper body as he carried her while they kissed before Cosmo let go and fell back onto the bed.

Tails had his manhood standing to attention. Cosmo rolled over and moved forward on the bed to get in a comfortable position and admire the manhood that was right in front of her. She cupped his balls as her mouth worked its way down the shaft, leaving a trail of saliva down Tails's aching member. Cosmo teased him as she sucked one of his balls into her mouth and toyed with it with her tongue through the fur before moving back to the tip of his cock, delivering an exquisite sensation as Cosmo's tongue passed along sensitive edge of the tip.

With the tingling sensation growing at the base of his spine, Tails knew it was Cosmo's turn. He gently pulled back before kneeling down to kiss her again before getting onto the bed behind her. Cosmo cooed as her bare breasts were subject to being fondled and her nipples hardened, becoming erect and even more tender. Now, Tails cupped them firmly from behind, his own erection pressing into Cosmo's back as she tilted her head up and they kissed again.

As they repositioned on the bed, Cosmo was lying on her back again and Tails had worked his way down until he was kissing her belly button. The small damp spot on Cosmo's vagina told Tails all that he needed to know. With his hands taking a gentle grip on Cosmo's hips, she lifted her hips until her ass no longer touched the bed. The fact that her bum was bare pleased him as he enjoyed the smooth sensation of her buttocks and legs as he turned his attention to her pussy.

He crawled between Cosmo's legs as they lay invitingly splayed open on the bed, gently kissing her thighs as he went. As he reached the skin by her pussy, Tails decided to prolong the anticipation a little longer and worked his way around her pussy onto her other inner thigh, down to her ankle and back up her leg until he reached her breast. He raised himself up onto his arms and they kissed deeply, his cock banging against her thigh as Cosmo lifted her bum, trying to bring her pussy into contact with his body. Tails moved away from her mouth before slowly kissing his way down her body, to her breasts and to her navel before his tongue arrived at her soaking and silky smooth pussy.

As he tasted Cosmo, Tails also moved his tongue out of her vagina and onto her now exposed rosy-pink clit. The bud was poking out as he lavished it with tongue strokes, alternating between gentle and firm, rapid and slow movements over the surface and then breaking from this to suck her clitoris, increasing the sensation on that delicate spot. At the same time, one arm snaked its way up her body while his other hand gently teased the entrances to her vagina and bottom.

His tongue continued its unrelenting and unyielding assault on Cosmo's clit as Tails could feel the heat emanating from her pussy. Mere moments later, her hips started to buck under the constant ministrations from his tongue and she moaned in ecstasy as he tongue fucked her to a powerful orgasm.

Cosmo tasted her own love juice as Tails moved himself behind her as they spooned while her orgasm subsided and her trembling stopped. She could feel his erect cock pressed against her arse. Wanting to feel him inside her, she raised her leg and threw it behind them both as they continued to spoon and without hesitation, she could feel the tip of Tails's cock as it moved from her bottom to her pussy. They moaned in unison as the rest of his shaft entered her.

Tails pulled back a little before pushing his cock back inside Cosmo as she moaned again while it filled her hot, soaking pussy. They slowly did this again and again until his shaft was buried in her up to the hilt. Cosmo started to push back with her bum, trying to get her husband deeper and deeper inside her as the couple settled down into a rhythmic fucking. Precum was already oozing from the tip of his penis as he felt the flush of blood to his head and genitals of his pending orgasm. Not wanting to end things just yet, he withdrew and rolled them both over until Cosmo was on all fours with her ass in the air. He reengaged and granted her wish as his shaft thrust deeper and deeper into her expectant pussy.

Before too long, he could hold back no more. Moaning out load, he could feel his cock pulse and quiver as he shot a stream of hot cum deep inside Cosmo, followed by another and another and another.

The couple collapsed next to each other on the bed as the last drops of cum splashed against her cervix while she enjoyed her second orgasm of the night. Reaching behind, Cosmo grabbed hold of the base of Tails's shaft, keeping it inside her before flexing her own muscles to milk the very last drops of cum from his member. They rolled over to caress each other with Cosmo lying spread eagle on the bed, her pussy still quivering inside sending echoes of her orgasm up her spine. She lifted her bottom again as Tails rolled onto his side to kiss her again. Tails said, "Good to have you back, Cosmo."

Cosmo giggled, "Thanks, Tails. How different has you world been since we last saw each other?"

"We have a lot to talk about."


	10. Chapter 10

A week has past since Cosmo's revival, with her and Tails spending that week together to make up for lost time. Now Amy, Cream, Sally, and Fiona were spending the day with Cosmo over at Station Square (with their clothes on of course) as they show Cosmo around the city.

Then, they went to have lunch at Station Square's finest restaurants and as they were eating gourmet food and telling Cosmo how the club came to be, Fiona left to use the restroom.

As Fiona finished her business, she came across Zooey the Fox, the same woman that Scourge cheated on her with, Fiona shouted and pointed, "YOU!"

Zooey was scared, "F-Fiona?"

"Yes! The one had an affair with Scourge!"

"I-I didn't know. He said he was single."

"He lied!"

"Also, him having sex with was...against my will."

Fiona's expression softened a little and sighed, "Boy, he just loves to sink lower and lower."

"Please, just let me explain."

"Fine."

After their rocky encounter, Zooey began to give her side of the story.

* * *

Zooey was ordered to sit on the edge of the bed and bend over to take him into her mouth. Scourge pulled her head back up and kissed her, telling her, "Not now. You've got me so worked up that I'm going to cum much too quickly. I need to shoot inside of you while you're cumming."

She silently whimpered, "Please, let me go."

"No!"

They lay upon the bed and began kissing and feeling each other up. He moved to his knees between her legs and bent down to taste her again. As he did, Zooey was unable to resist anymore and started moaning, "No, no. I need you to fuck me."

Scourge rose up, held her hands and started to rub his dick up and down her slit. She was humping madly, trying to get him inside of her. He whispered something in her, apparently he commanded Zooey to say to him, "Put it in, will you, you bastard, oh god please. Stick your cock in my cunt and fuck me."

Zooey narrated, "With every second it went on, the way I caved and gave into Scourge making me his bitch was making me feel more and more guilty. It may have sounded like I had fun, but deep down, I was not. I wanted to escape, but he just wouldn't me go."

Scourge dipped the head into her and stopped there, basking in the feeling. Zooey was trying to pull him completely into her, but he had other plans. He wanted to bring her to the brink of orgasm and plunge fully into her when the shaking started, so he continued alternating between rubbing his length along her slit and dipping the head inside her. She whispered, "Release me."

He snarled, "What did you say?!"

She started whimpering, "Give it to me, fill me up...deeper."

"That's what I thought."

It didn't take long before she began to cum. Just as she started shaking, Scourge slammed into her fully and held it there. She jerked her hands from his and hugged him tightly, digging her nails into his back. He reached between them and tugged on her nipples. Slowly, he slid out of her until just the head remained inside and then slammed fully back into Zooey. He repeated this several times and each time he pounded into her, she screamed and shook. Eventually, Scourge started pounding her faster and in short order, he reached his peak. "Oh shit. Oh my god. I'm cummmmming."

Scourge started shooting and Zooey went ballistic. They were both experiencing mind blowing orgasms. When all the shaking and trembling stopped, they both collapsed in each other's arms.

As they both relaxed and caught their breath, they started to chuckle at how exhausted they were Scourge had Zooey kiss him lightly and demanded praise from her, she said, "That was sooo good, I thought I was going to pass out. I don't think I ever came so hard for so long. At least if I did, I don't remember it. You were wonderful."

Scourge told her, "You just bring out the animal in me."

"I guess so."

A third voice said, "I don't?!"

Scourge and Zooey saw Fiona, she had just walked in after hearing enough and was on the verge of tears, Scourge panicked, "Fiona! I can explain!"

Fiona simply shouted, "Don't bother, you cheating liar!"

Then, she burst into tears and ran away.

* * *

Zooey added, "After you caught us in the act, I realized that I needed to cease my infidelity, so I broke things off with Scourge and tried to piece my life together ever since, but I can't bring myself to get back in touch with my ex-boyfriend."

Fiona asked, "Why not?"

"I dumped without telling him why. I..."

Fiona began feeling bad for her after hearing Zooey weep, she couldn't really be mad at her for being used by Scourge, so she offered, "It's ok. It's not your fault, it's his. Men like him are such self centered jerks. Why don't you to hang out with the girls and I at our table?"

"...ok."

They head over to the table, but before Fiona could introduce them to Zooey, Amy immediately lost it the moment she saw Zooey, saying, "You! You have some nerve to show your face around!"

Amy tried to attack her, but Cream and Sally restrained her as Cream asked, "How do you know her?"

The pink hedgehog responded, "Zooey used to be a good friend, but our friendship ended after she broke her ex boyfriend's heart."

Fiona asked, "Who did you dump anyway?"

Zooey whimpered her answer, "T-T-Tails."

Everyone gasped. After the shock of the revelation, everyone calmed Amy down while, Zooey explained to them, "Scourge forced me to break up with for no reason and then have sex with Scrouge. After Fiona became heartbroken by his infidelity, it made me realize how much I hurt Tails. I didn't even want to!"

All of a sudden, Zooey broke down in tears and everyone feels really bad for her, especially Fiona, knowing exactly how she feels. They all forgave her, though Amy gives Zooey a warning, "Even though you are forgiven, I'm still going to keep a close eye on you."

Zooey understood, "Totally fair."

Sally then told her, "Did you know we are part of a secret nudist club?"

Zooey was shocked, "No."

"It's mostly girls only, but we made an exception for Tails. You can join if you like."

Amy was skeptical, but Zooey said, "I will need some time before I can even face Tails again."

The girls (minus Amy) understood and gave her a map to the hideout for whenever she's ready. With that, they left the restaurant as the girls headed on back to the hideout and Zooey headed home, thinking over on how she can face Tails again.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Tails experienced a rude awakening from a naked Saloy. Opening up his legs and positioning herself firmly between them, she took hold of his chin. Tilting his head up to meet here eyes, she said, "It's a good thing I'm not wearing any clothes at all, don't you think?"

Tails bit his lip and nodded. Sally raised an eyebrow and took hold of his hands, bringing them to his penis, saying, "Well, I suggest you doing something about this immediately."

Breathlessly, Tails started to stroke his own cock. He took care of his testicles, never taking his eyes of her face as he worked all the way up and down his length. Sally eyes drank in the sight of him and she thought to herself, "My god, he is cute."

He moaned, "Like what you see, Sally?"

"God yes!"

He laughed, "Good, I'd hate to disappoint."

His mouth found hers, her tongue taking his breath away. Her hands found their way around his waist, pulling Tails into her. Sally then moved her hands up his legs and found his hard cock, which was bulging underneath him. She heard Tails inhale sharply as her hands touched it, she looked up at him as he locked eyes with her, breathing hard as her hand brushed against his cock.

Then, Sally sank to her knees in front of him. Tails's eyes widened in surprise as she brought her face to his rock hard cock and kissed it from the scrotum to the tip and back. When Sally heard him moan, that made her pussy tingle with excitement. Grabbing his hard dick, she loved how firm it felt in her hands and how her touch made him inhale sharply. She looked up at him again and giggled, "Oh Tails, you have such cute eyes...I love the way you look up at me like that. Rouge told me she likes that too."

Tails said, "Just open your mouth for me, will you?"

"Way ahead of you."

With that, Sally opened up like he wanted, then she slowly slid his hard cock in her mouth, inhaling sharply, "God, your cock tastes so good in my mouth, baby."

She moaned as she reveled in the taste of his penis. Tails buried his hands in her hair and started pumping faster into her eager, warm mouth, he said, "Oh yes...let me fuck that pretty face of yours."

As she relaxed her jaw for him, she provided him with more access, then choked a bit, "Gh...ghh..."

When Tails noticed Sally was gagging on his hard cock, they were loving every second of it, her eyes were never leaving his face, which was a glorious display of pleasure. Tails moaned, "Oh yes...baby...just like that. Keep looking at me. Aaaah, I'm going to cum!"

He pushed his cock all the way down her throat as he came, forcing her to swallow every drop of it. Tails smiled, "Hhmmm, baby, that was good. I love those pretty lips around my cock."

Sally smiled back at him and licked her lips. Tails's hands reached down and hooked under her arms to lift her up. As he placed her where he was while taking Sally's position and getting between her knees, She said a little cheeky. "I aim to please, babe."

Tails said while spreading her legs, "Hhm, you're doing a damn good job so far."

"Good, then I'll keep it up."

His fingers caressed the inside of her thighs, up to her sensitive clit. Her head fell back as she squirmed with pleasure underneath his adept fingers and she moaned. Tails said, "Let me taste you."

Tails's fingers left her clit, only to be replaced with his tongue. Sally gasped, "Oh fuck."

The fox kept playing with her, keeping her on the edge of orgasm. His tongue was dipping in and out of Sally's wet hole and coming up to swirl over her clit. He growled and stopped for a moment, looking up at her. Tails felt his chin was covered in her juices and he was licking his lips he said, "You taste so sweet, baby."

His hands found their way to her curvy thighs and held Sally in place as he buried his face between her legs again. His tongue lapping ever so slowly, enjoying every little moan that came out of her and every shudder that went through her body. Suddenly, he sucked hard on her clit and her eyes rolled back in her head. Sally screamed, "Oh...please, please...Fuck that's so good!"

The sucking ceased and his voice came from between her legs, "Please what?"

She looked at him as she felt her pussy contract and she bit her lip. Tails repeated, "Please what? Tell me what you want so I can give it to you."

Tails's tongue flicked out against her pussy and she gasped, he reiterated yet again, "Tell me or else I can't give you what you want."

"Hhmm...please Tails..."

"Please what...?"

Another little lick over her clit made Sally exclaim, "Fuck...I want you to make me cum, please!"

"That's what I thought."

With a giggle, Tails brought his mouth back to her pussy, flicking his tongue over her swollen clit and increasing the pressure. Her head fell back as the orgasm came on and she moaned loudly. As she sat back panting, coming down from her orgasm. She asked, "Tails? Who do you wanna fuck next?"

"Well, I wanna do everyone at least once, I should look over who's left."


	12. Chapter 12

In the gym, Lien-Da reclined nude on a towel, her glistened with beads of sweat and her slender back arched, thrusting her full, pert breasts in the air. She fixes her eyes on Tails and smiled, "There's my big boy,"

Lien-Da shifted her thighs, sat up and patted the bench beside her, saying, "Come."

She guides Tails to the bench and laid him face-down against the wooden surface. Then, she straddled his butt and uncorked a tube of oil, drizzling the oil over his aching back, gently kneading at his muscles and slicking the oil over his back. Tails groaned deeply as she worked his shoulder blades, when her thumbs dug deep beneath his blades.

As Lien-Da drizzled oil over his triceps and rubbed Tails's arm with both hands, she rubbed the biceps hard. Then, she grinds her fists against the small of his back, prompting low groans of ecstasy. Leaning forward, her breasts slid over his shoulders as she kneaded around his hips and slicked up Tails's butt and thighs, massaging them with her full weight with long slick strokes from the back of the knee up to his glutes, smiling, "What a perfect little submissive boy you could be for me."

Muffled pleasured moans escape his lips as she worked his thighs and ass for a few more minutes. Lien-Da playfully smacked his butt and asked, "Now get on that leg machine and lie on your back."

The one she talking about was one where Tails put his legs under a bar and lifted it with his legs. Lien-Da straddled his waist and her vulva was grinding against his crotch. Tails felt his cock stiffen immediately as she oiled up his chest and shoulders and rubbed deeply. The swelling in his crotch brought a smile to her face as she giggled, "Dirty boy, I feel that."

Wiggling her hips, Lien-Da kept teasing Tails as he lifted his legs, he was dying to sink himself into Lien-Da, who cocked her head back, reading his thoughts and telling him, "You don't get to fuck me yet, but very soon. Just be patient. Now go to the bench press."

Tails lifted weights and Lien-Da oiled up his thighs and massaged the tissue deeply. Teasingly, she neared his groin, brushing his balls by faux-accident. She grinded her palms into his thighs, releasing tension and pressure inside them. Then laughed, "Such a good boy. You deserve a reward."

Finally, Lien-Da gripped his cock, slicking it up with oil and stroking it softly and slowly, saying, "Such a nice little cock. It's going to feel so good inside me."

She massaged Tails's balls with the other hand, teasing the fox. The seed stirred in him, agonizingly from so much denial. As she released his cock and balls, they pulsed desperately. She grinned, then slipped her hand under his knees and raised them. Lien-Da pushed his legs back until his thighs touched his chest, fully exposing his bottom, making her giggle, "Such a cute little bottom."

Pressing his thighs into your chest, Lien-Da tenderly circled her slicked-up fingers around his hole, teasing the spongy flesh and pressing hard with two fingers, massaging his rim and asking, "Doesn't that feel good?"

His cock throbbed as Tails moaned, "Incredible."

She grinned slyly at him from between his legs and pressed harder and then slipped another finger inside him, spreading Tails wider. Lien-Da gently worked her fingers in and out of his well-lubricated hole, then asked, "Grab your knees, please."

Obediently, Tails reached up to hold his own knees back against her chest, freeing her hand, she smiled, "Good boy. How about this?"

Lien-Da worked her fingers inside him to the knuckle. Her fingertips pressed hard and sent spasms through Tails's body. Waves of pleasure were wracking him and his cock nearly bursts at this shocking sensation. She asked, "That's the spot, huh?"

Taking advantage of that, she pressed her fingers hard against that firm, hot nut of pleasure inside Tails, massaging it deeply and grinning, "Good boy, I love those dirty little moans."

As she gripped his cock with her free hand and squeezed it tightly, she pumped her fingers in and out. Her breasts heaved and swayed as she worked his shaft in one hand and his hole with the other, driving Tails closer and closer to the edge. Tails cried out, "Don't stop."

He felt her knuckles slamming up against his perenium, his whole body was on fire as Lien-Da grinded her fingers hard against his prostate and squeezed his cock in firm, measured strokes that kept Tails right on the edge for several delicious, agonizing moments. Finally, the pleasure consumed him and after one final hard downward stroke, a shuddering cry escaped as Tails felt his entire body begin to spasm, his throbbing cock twitched violently, then exploded. Spurts of hot semen sprayed across his chest and stomach as Lien-Da continued fucking his prostate as he splattered his stomach and chest with rope after rope of cum.

Finally, he finished. Slowly, she slipped her fingers out of his stretched-out hole. Lien-Da giggled, raising an eyebrow at his saturated body, "Wow. That was a big load."

Tails laid back, panting, his elbow across his face, waves of pleasure still washing over him. She reached down and swiped a hand over his torso, mopping up strands of your cum, asking, "Wasn't that fun?"

"Y...Yes."

"Good. Open your mouth, please."

When he did, she pressed her hand against his mouth, her fingers slipping through his lips, feeding him his own cum. Without hesitation, his lips drew the fingers inside his mouth, sucking greedily at the seed. The warm, cloying, salty taste puckered Tails's lips, but he obeyed, sucking his cum from Lien-Da's thumb and swallowing it down without question. She wiped another splattered rope from his stomach and fed it. He continued obediently eating every drop she fed him until she was satisfied and said, "That's my good boy."


	13. Chapter 13

After Mina did a little dancing performance for Tails in her bedroom, she told him, "Tails, did I ever your about Ash?"

Tails said, "I...don't think you did."

"Well, let me tell you a sad tale about how my relationship with Ash ended when he tried to forbid me from hanging out with other men that weren't him. He even went as far as to sabotage my last concert and it that ended her career!"

* * *

At the concert, Ash ripped off Mina's clothes hard and fast, exposing her naked body. Her stolen clothes were thrown to the wild crowd with flashes of lights from cameras and camera phones. There she was, restrained, tits and pussy fully exposed and wearing nothing at all.

Mina was crying and struggling against Ash, feeling exposed, helpless and humiliated. She felt Ash grab her legs and pull them wide. He kept her legs wide apart, then Mina felt her pussy tearing as something was shoved inside of her. Her loud screams were muffled as Ash covered her mouth while he inserted his cock into her pussy. Soon, Ash also began harshly squeezing her enormous breasts while he was relentlessly going in and out of her uterus with his monstrous cock.

The helpless Mina tried to fight her arousal, but it was futile. As her cries turned to muffled pleas, she started to moan. Her own nude body was betraying her. Several minutes passed and Mina's moans and groans turned to cries of passion and she tried to resist cumming, but she could not. She came hard and loud, causing the crowd to go wild as she continued to cum. Once Mina ran out of cum, Ash un-gagged her and then whispered to her, "Bitch, you yell out 'FUCK ME' and I'll pull that thing out of your pussy and let you down."

"No!"

Defiantly, Mina shook her head, still moaning and groaning. Twenty minutes passed as the crowd filmed, ogled and heckled while the poor naked Mina was stuck there, sweaty, naked and so wet that she could actually hear Ash's penis sloshing inside of her. Mina's cries of ecstasy and suffering turned to screams until she finally screams out, "FUCK ME, please. FUCK ME!"

The monster cock was removed and then she was released. She fell to her hands and knees, but then Ash got in front of her. Mina was too tired to put up any resistance, other than to cry as Ash's massive, hard cock filled her mouth. Feeling humiliated and dirty, Mina could not believe the men and women in the crowd egging on Ash to rape her. They were all laughing and truly enjoying the dreadful display of non-consent. It was surreal beyond measure and she really hated it, all of this because Ash was incredibly possessive of her and wanted to her hurt her just for hanging out with some other guys.

Mina continued to be fucked by an irate abusive boyfriend. Ash held onto her as he lied down, had gotten under her and had forced her to ride him while he played with her enormous tits. As she did, he would sometimes move his hands behind her and grab the cheeks of her ass.

Ash then pinned her down and shoved his cock in her mouth while on top of her. She couldn't breathe because her airway was being blocked by a massive cock. Mina felt her whole world crumbling as she tasted cum that Ash was spilling all the way down her throat.

Over and over again, Ash was pounding Mina like no one's business. The used and abused Mina thought it was over when he stopped, but then Ash rolled her on her back and proceeded to sit on the helpless woman's face, forcing her to suck him again until he came.

When Mina finally made Ash climax and he seemed to be tired, Ash sat down to cacth his breath while Mina laid there in the middle of the floor, wearing absolutely nothing at all and soaked in sweat and his cum, quietly crying in humiliation. Mina finally got up ran away without even finding her clothes, she felt like she would not able to get them back anyway and wanted to escape before Ash could get his hands on her again. She hurried made her way off the stage as fast as her sore body could carry her and ran off into the night, never to be seen again.

Days after that sabotage, she came across Amy and told her about everything that happened to her and that was left with nowhere to go. Feeling bad for Mina, Amy said that she could stay at the hideout, but reminded her that it's used as a nudist colony. Surprised at the revelation, Mina agreed to stay over and has been part of the club ever since.

* * *

Tails was feeling bad for her when she had tears in her eyes and comforted her, letting her know, "Hey, it's alright. You still has everyone else to be there for her."

Mina felt a little better and Tails asked, "You wanna have some...fun? With me, it's purely consensual."

"Thanks. You're not like other men, Tails."


	14. Chapter 14

Tails's cheek felt soft against Mina's back. She could feel him breathing against his skin and it was so sensual. Mina moved the sheets a bit more and pushed her bum back as Tails licked her so deep and then went to suck her clit. The combination felt so good, Mina moaned to herself, "Oh my, I need to stop these thoughts! I can feel myself get soaked."

Mina's buttocks felt warm and her pussy felt so soft and inviting, getting tighter as Tails slid in her and felt how wet she was. He gently pushed forward while grabbing her boobs and playing with her nipples. She loved them being fondled and slightly pinched.

His head against her lips was amazing and Mina was dripping on him. Ever so slowly, Mina push back a little and felt Tails's cock slowly push her open. Her hands were inconspicuously playing with her nipples too.

Just a little bit more and Tails was all the way inside, it was is so hot that Tails could feel little drops coming from his cock. Mina was so ready for him, her hips were rhythmic and he was sure she would get him off in no time.

The sensations were unbearably erotic, Mina was so horny and wet that she can feel her orgasm already being close, it was wonderful. Mina pushed back a little more to get Tails's head in completely, she liked how it popped in to the little rim and felt tight between his lips.

Meanwhile, Tails was so hard and could actually feel how tight his balls were getting as well as hear her wetness squish. Now, Tails needed to concentrate otherwise he would cum all inside her too soon, he moaned, "I can't stop. This is so teasing me. I gotta slide so slowly but every second of me in her is building my orgasm. She's pinching her nipples and squeezing me. I really better not thrust now. I'd cum straight away!"

One last push to be balls deep inside Mina and Tails began to feel her shake and squeeze. Wetness dripped all over his balls and the sheets were beginning to feel wet. It was amazing and Tails had never felt her shake like that.

Neither of them could stop what they were doing. Mina was thinking that she had dripped all over Tails, she knew he is still hard and she wanted him in her mouth. She know the taste of her own sweetness and Mina actually wanted some of it, ao Mina rolled over and surprised Tails by pinning him down, then grabbing his cock and then sucking it straight away. Both of their tastes have combined and it tasted super hot. Mina wanted all of Tails.

However, Tails did not want to let himself get sucked without eating her out, so Tails grabbed Mina's hips, moved her leg up and stuck his tongue straight inside her. He felt that Mina was so wet that Tails needed to swallow her down, she tasted lovely. Tails grabbed Mina's ass and pushed his tongue deeper inside her, every now and then sucking her clit. With Mina on top of Tails, he rubbed his tummy against her nipples, he wanted to stimulate all of her.

She felt like Tails knew how quickly Mina can cum if he pleasured her in al the right ways, Mina really wanted him to squirt all over her. Mina also wanted to feel his warm juice on her fur, her breasts and her tummy, so she decided to squeeze him harder and let her tongue wiggle his head, she could feel him tense up.

Mina was moaning which meant she would cum soon. Too bad Tails couldn't hold myself himself for much longer because Mina was sucking and jerking so good. Her were are soft and her tongue was wild, Tails wanted to try to make her cum first, so he sucked her clit and slid one finger in her pussy, which made Mina tense up. This could just work, Tails need to hurry, though, because he was getting close too. His other finger slid in as well and his pinky pushed just hard enough against Mina's rosebud, the rest fo his fingers curled inside Mina as Tails's tongue flicked over her clit and she moaned, "Shit, I can't hold much longer..."

Tails could hear his own noises and knew he was close as well. Mina took Tails out of her mouth and started jerking him strong and steady, she could feel him get harder and harder as she slid her breasts in position. He was fingering her faster and faster and his pinky was teasing Mina, who knew she needed to concentrate before she would cum. Then, Mina feel Tails's warm load over her breasts and he grunted. One, two, three, four massive squirts. She covered with it, his finger slowed down and his pinky pushed harder as he stretched out in pleasure, she could not hold it anymore.

Because she was no longer able to hold it, she came, squeezing Tails's fingers. Tails could see her wetness dripping out of her as she moaned and her body shook. She trembled afterwards as she slid back on the sheets. The taste of her orgasm was so sweet. They both were wet and the lingering feeling of orgasm made them curl up together.


	15. Chapter 15

One day, Tails woke up slowly and groggily to find his wrists and ankles bound and attached to his bed. As he tested his restraints, he discovered that there was merely an inch of give, though, thankfully, his fingers were free and he could wiggle them around. Shade appeared before him, saying, "Get ready."

Shade was his mistress today and was currently straddling his thighs, stroking his cock slowly in her petite little hand. To say that he woke up hard would be an understatement, he was currently achingly ready to go. In fact, he slowly began to sense that something was off and he issued an animalistic growl before trying to formulate anything coherent, he questioned, amused and a bit horrified, "What the fuck is on my balls?"

The voice of his mistress filled the air and he realized then what he had missed, he was blindfolded. The world was pure black noir with not even a fleck of light leaking into its edges. He quickly swiped at his bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, then sighed and asked in a husky tone, "What did you do to me, Shade? I know it's you."

Still stroking his impressive length, she grinned, "I'm waking you up, Tails, it's time to play."

Tails allowed his head to drop back onto the pillow, his breath catching in his throat as she gripped him tightly and stroked his throbbing flesh, "What's on my balls?"

"A cock ring."

Realizing that restrained as he was, Tails didn't have much more choice than to lie back and take whatever she was going to dish out, he sighed, gritted his teeth at the sensations that she was bringing to his body and groaned, "What's it...going to do?"

"Hopefully it will help you to get the hardest, most achingly painful erection of your life."

"I think I'm there already, I feel like my cock is going to break free of my skin."

"Good."

She absolutely loved that he couldn't see her right now, that Tails would have to follow her movements based solely off sensations and the sound of her voice. Despite this, Shade would love to say that she had not dressed the part today, she was completely naked so as to waste no time.

As Shade grabbed her long, black leather riding crop in her hand and gazed up Tails's body. With him restrained to the bed, his body was laid out in a feast for her eyes. From his shoulders down to his twitching cock, she appreciated every single, delicious inch of Tails. However, Shade had to snap herself out of her trance, harness her inner goddess and take control, so without further ado, she raised the crop into the air and brought it down right onto the his chest. Had he not been tethered, he would have sat up straight in bed when he screamed, "JESUS!"

Lowering the crop down to her favorite part of his body, she chewed on her bottom lip before beginning to issue a series of gentle taps to his balls, asking, "Does that hurt?"

He began testing his restraints again as he groaned, "A little bit."

"What should I do to you next?"

Before Tails could respond, she climbed off the bed and went to the dresser, where she had left a candle burning. Carefully, she brought it back over to the bed with her, then re-straddled his gorgeous body and ran her free hand up his chest and over his nipples, purring, "I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you."

Shade inched backwards so that she was seated just above Tails's kneecaps with his glorious erection right in front of her, then leaned up and over his chest and grinned, "This will definitely hurt, baby."

As the wax poured down from the candle onto his chest, Tails drew in a rough breath then let out an animalistic hiss, but his body remained fairly still. When there was no wax left with which to play, Shade blew out the candle and leaned over to place it safely onto the bedside table. Then, she ran her hands up and down his toned chest, digging the tips of her nails gently into the hardened wax accumulations and spreading them all over Tails's skin and he hissed, "Shit. That felt fucking weird! What are you going to do to me next?"

She took that moment to snatch a little steel implement from the bedside table. With the pinwheel in her hand, Shade positioned her moist core right over his erection and pressed herself down gently with a loud moan. Tails growled in the back of his throat, "Fuck. That feels amazing."

"How about this?"

Next, Shade gently pushed the spokes of the Wartenberg pinwheel down into his skin and rolled it up the center of his chest. A myriad of emotions crossed over his features, but Tails seemed to settle on curiosity, "What the fuck is that?"

"A Wartenberg wheel."

"You mean that little silver wheel with spikes to excite my tactile response? If it is, you are exciting something and it actually hurts how fucking hard I am right now."

"I can feel that."

Now Shade bounced gently to let Tails know that she was very happy to have her body pressed against his, "Also, I might have another surprise for you!"

Unable to move, he did his best to shrug his shoulders, "Oh? What?"

Shade reached down, holding his cock delicately before lowering herself onto him and sinking downward slowly, Tails sighed hungrily, "Holy shit, that feels fucking amazing."

Moving her hips in a slow circle, Shade sank all the way down, allowing his entirety to fill her body to bursting. Not that Tails could see anything she was doing, but she grabbed her breasts in her hands and squeezed roughly as she placed her body fully down onto his, moaning, "Fuck. You are perfect!"

Out of reflex, he went to reach for her hips to direct her movements, then met with resistance on his wrists and groaned, "Shit, babe. I can't touch you!"

"That's kind of the point."

Tails continued trying to twist himself in order to increase sensation, but he was bound too tightly. Frustrated, he gritted his teeth and then ultimately made a noise of defeat, "Please. Move, do something, do anything. Make me fucking cum!"

Atop him, Shade began to ride him at a painfully languid pace, running her delicate hands over his chest and slowly removing all of the wax pieces. She purred and made noises of pleasure, but she spoke not a single word. He felt his muscles tensing, needing something more or a faster pace. He growled, "Shade, please? Faster! Fuck me faster!"

At this, she slowed her pace but began to twirl two of her fingers over her clit in a languid circle. Shade arched her back into her own touch, leaning her head back and allowing her long hair to dust across his legs. Tails groaned in frustration. "Fucking hell. Fuck me harder already!"

"Call me your mistress!"

Wrapping his fingers around the headboard and trying to piston his hips upward, he said, "Mistress, please fuck me faster! You're killing me here. I'm so close, I just need that little bit more. Mistress, please?"

Ignoring him, Shade continued her fancy finger work, only gyrating her hips at a minimum to make sure that Tails stayed painfully hard and ready inside her. The more he pleaded, the slower she moved until she was finally able to bring herself to orgasm, the visual of having his body laid out beneath her, the frustration apparent on his beautiful features and the beauty of seeing his wrists bound and his helplessness helped propel her release to new heights and as she tossed her head back, she felt her body's fluids release as Shade screamed out Tails's name.

When Tails came, both were too tired to resume the BDSM. Tails felt Shade remove the blindfold and asked her, "Happy, Mistress?"

"Yep. You can go back to calling me Shade."

"Ok, Shade."

Shade cuddled with Tails and they napped.


	16. Chapter 16

Tails was taking shower and was so lost in his own little world that he didn't hear Honey sneak in. His heart jumped when he witnessed her with one hand on her breast and her other hand furiously working her cunt. Honey grabbed Tails's arm by the elbow and pulled him to her.

When he playfully slapped his hard cock against Honey's side, her mind ran wild with carnal thoughts as he acted coy, "I didn't think you would do this."

Honey giggled, "Element of surprise, Tails. I've been in a teasing mood lately."

He began to caress her waist and hips with his soapy hands, she loved the intensity of the surprise and wanted to encourage it by telling Tails, "If you think I've been a tease, then you should slap my ass."

She felt a gentle slap on her butt. Honey was tempted to laugh at the lame attempt, but held it back and advised him, "That's a good start, do it again, but harder this time."

As Honey put her foot on the edge of the tub, she goaded Tails, "You should spank me for being a naughty tease."

Tails said in a ragged voice, "You are bad."

Then, Honey bent forward giving Tails easy access to her furry ass. He was standing behind her, massaging her breasts with his soapy hands as he said, "You got me horny as hell."

"You caught me being naughty. Don't go so easy to me, slap my ass again."

Honey felt another slap, but this time it stung, causing her to jump as Tails was soon rubbing his hard cock against her ass, the she asked, "Put your cock in me."

Once his cock found the spot, it opened her and he easily slid inside of her warm, wet pussy. Tails started a slow and easy rhythm, but Honey asked him to pick up the pace, "That's it, pound me, Jake!"

Wanting it hard and rough resulted in his pelvis now slapping against her ass. The shower had been transformed into a steamy tropical rain forest and they were having sex like wild animals. Honey giggled while she rocked back and forth to keep Tails's strokes coming, "You should call me a cock tease."

Tails was astounded by her suggestion, so he went for it, "You are such a cock tease."

Calling her that triggered an immediate jolt of heat to Tails's cock. He knew that he couldn't hold back and Honey could feel his cock throb and hot cum spray deep inside of her as she moaned, "Oh fuck, yeah."

She could feel his powerful hard on begin to soften and slowly slide out of her opened cunt. Honey now felt physically helpless against Tails and asked him, "What's gotten into you?"

Knowing that her seduction was too potent for him to resist, Tails answered, "You. Because you have been a cock tease."

"You should slap my ass again for being a naughty girl."

He felt she was mocking him, but after spanking her a few dozen times, Honey asked him to stop and caressed his strong shoulders as she peered into Tails's eyes, he said, "I never knew you liked it rough."

When he gave her furry ass another swat, she gave Tails a pouty look and said with a grin, "I think you liked it too."

Tails was standing tall over his conquered woman as he said, "Actually, yes, I did."

He was truly inspired by this crude, rough sex and wondered what other crazy fantasies must be floating around in her mind as he asked, "Since when do you like having your ass slapped and being called a cock tease?"

Beginning to caress her wet fur, Honey began to shampoo her hair and everywhere on her body, "I thought it would be fun to mess with you."

Honey looked back at Tails with her lips pursed, like she wanted to kiss him. Tails obliged, kissed her and gave her bare bottom another hard slap. They both laughed as the hot water continued to build up steam between them while Honey was beginning to wonder how far she could lead Tails. After all, the nudist colony was the key to unlock Tails's sexual desires and she had to admit that him being around was unlocking her desires as well as everyone else's

Once they rinsed, Tails and Honey stepped out of the shower to dry off with a towel, she notified him, "All that's left is Nichole, then everyone will be satisfied by you."


	17. Chapter 17

Last but not least, Nichole. With her being an A.I. given phisical form, she and Tails had some digital fun by manipulating her room to look like they were out in public, strolling casualy in the nude, he asked, "How is this possible?"

Nichole answered, "Devices like projectors and holographs."

"Damn, look so realistic."

Clearly, the public nudity was having an effect on Tails's cock and if it hadn't been for the sight of Nichole walking naked through the town with him, his penis would have been filled with blood and erected so hard that it could have hurt.

Tails pulled Nichole towards him and kissed her passionately on the lips, their tongues wrestling in each other's mouths as he slid a hand up Nichole's flat stomach and cupped one of her breasts. Because of her excitement, her nipples were fully erect. While they embraced and Tails massaged her large tits, Nichole stroked his hardening cock. Just as quickly as she had done before, she broke our embrace and leaned her back against a buiding.

She reached down and placing her hands on her crotch to masturbate, Tails stroked his own penis as he watched her finger her own vagina, then Nichole grabbed both side of Tails's head and then she pulled his face toward her crotch. He didn't need any hints or encouragement as he began licking the edges of her pussy lips, he began increasing the pressure of his licking and gradually penetrated her pussy with his tongue. In order to give Tails better access to her cunt, Nichole tossed one her legs over his shoulder and cradled his neck with the back of her knee. With her crotch now fully open to Tails, he began roughly licking and sucking on her clit and she moaned, "Oooohhhhh yes! Suck my cunt!"

Though Nichole's pleasure was mounting, Tails firmly grabbed her and in one fluid motion, he lifted her up and spun her away from the building. Nichole remained suspended in the air for a moment before he gently placed her down on the ground. He made sure not to accidentally drop her and once she lying on her back, Tails kissed Nichole's breasts, face and stomach from top to bottom, then he maintaining an oral lock on her clit.

With Nichole lying on the ground, Tails was free to increase the pace of my tongue and soon, she was moaning even louder. Nichole loudly whispered as she placed her hands on the side of Tails's head, forcing his face deeper into her crotch, "Ohhhh Yeeeessss! Lick my pussy faster, Tails. Pick up the pace!"

Just when Tails thought he wasn't going to be able to breath anymore, he felt Nichole shudder as she was overcome with pleasure. Tails could tell by the way her breath was coming in short little gasps that she was being wracked by a powerful orgasm. Before her orgasm was complete, Tails lifted himself up and positioned his hips between Nichole's legs before he thrust his cock deep into her cunt. She gasped as he penetrated her, "That's it baby, fuck me hard! Fuck me harder than before!"

Tails was beginning to wonder if with all the noise Nichole was making and asked, "Do you think anyone is coming toward us to investigate?"

"Nonsense. Digital manipulation, remember? No one will give a fuck about this."

Just to verify, Tails quickly glanced over his shoulder and saw that the people walking around were simply minding their own business and did not seem to hear or even care about Nichole's moans.

She pleaded with Tails to fuck her harder and he increased his pace. Nichole planted the palms of her hands on the ground to stayed balanced as she began to climax again. The moment her orgasm hit, she grabbed Tails's tails with her slightly dirty hands and forced his dick deep inside her. This final thrust triggered his orgasm and Tails spewed his cum deep in Nichole's pussy.

They laid there in each other's arms, happily resting in the nude as they tried to regain our strength. Tails was the first to stir, then he noticed that Nichole was reaching down and pulling his softening cock out of her pussy, then she stood up and turned off all technological devices to make Nichole's room look like a normal bedroom again. Then they went to sleep.

The next day, Tails and Nichole were still sleeping when Cosmo came in to inform Tails, "Someone new came to join the club today."

"Really? Who?"

"See for yourself."

He came over to see who it is, only to be shocked to see that it is his ex girlfriend Zooey. He gasped, "Zooey?!"


	18. Chapter 18

It was no surprise that Tails was super scared of Zooey after the break up, she tried to calm him down, "I know you're upset, Tails. You have every right to be upset, but at least hear me out on this."

Tails bit his lip and reluctantly said, "...ok."

"I didn't even want to dump you, I was forced to."

"...by...Scourge?"

"How did you know?"

"Fiona told me that he put her through a similar ordeal by cheating on her."

Fiona then chimed in, "Tails, do you remeber how I told you about the affair Scourge had? Turns out Zooey was the one being forced into nonconsensual sex with him."

Tails look a little sympathetic towards Zooey, then he suggested, "You know what we all should do?"

Zooey asked, "What?"

"We should kill Scourge!"

Everyone clamoered and nodded in agreement, Zooey concurred, "Yes! That monster almost ruined a lot of lives, so we should take his!"

All the girls and Tails cheered and marched towards Scourge. After they tracked him down, they all gave Scourge a far from warm welcome, Tails pointed and yelled, "You!"

Scourge looked and saw Tails, Zooey, Fiona and the enitre club, arms with pitchforks and torches. He scoffed, "What do you guys want?"

Tails shouted, "Your death!"

Fiona roared, "Zooey, Tails and I are done with you cruelty and manipulation!"

Laughing, Scourge insensitively remarked to Zooey, "Didn't have you fun with me?"

Zooey shrieked while ignoring his question, "GET HIM!"

Everyone charged towards Scourge, overpowering him, punching him, kicking him, stabbing him, burning him and killing him in less than ten seconds. Once Scourge was dead, Tails said to his corpse, "Your debts are paid."

The crowd cheered and as they headed back to the club, Amy asked, "That whole fight was too short in my opinion. Does anyone think we were overprepared?"

Tails replied, "Doesn't matter. I'm just happy that Zooey, Fiona and I can put this whole ugly mess behind us and be together again."

* * *

Back at the club, Zooey joined Tails in his room and took hold of his hands, bringing them to his penis, saying, "Well, how about a little celebratory sex?"

Breathlessly, Tails started to stroke his cock. He took care of his testicles, never taking his eyes of her face as he worked all the way up and down his length. Her eyes drank in the sight of him and she thought to herself, "My god, he is cute."

He moaned, "Like what you see, Zooey?"

"God yes!"

He laughed, "Good, I'd hate to disappoint."

"Don't worry, unlike Scourge, you have my consent."

His mouth found hers, her tongue taking his breath away. Zooey's hands found their way around his waist, pulling him into her. Moaning, Zooey asked, "What's the deal with this nudist colony?"

Tails answered, "Nudism gives us all a sense of freedom. Sometimes, clothes can be considered constricting. Everyone else might give you the same answer."

She moved her hands up his legs and found his hard cock, which was bulging underneath him. Zooey heard Tails inhale sharply as her hands touched it, she looked up at him as he locked eyes with her, breathing hard as her hand brushed against his cock. Suddenly, Tails just realized that he forgot to take off his gloves, he didn't want them to get dirty.

Once his hands were ungloved, Tails placed them on a nearby nightstand, then Zooey sank to her knees in front of him. Tails's eyes widened in surprise as she brought her face to his rock hard cock and kissed it from the scrotum to the tip. Rouge heard him moan and felt her pussy tingle with excitement. Grabbing his hard cock, she loved how firm it felt in her hands and how her touch made him inhale sharply. She looked up at him again and giggled, "Oh Tails, those eyes...I love the way you look up at me like that."

Tails said, "Open your mouth for me, please."

Zooey was pleasantly surprised and she opened up, he slowly slid his hard cock in her mouth, inhaling sharply, "God, your mouth feels so good around my cock, baby."

She moaned, reveling in the taste of him. He buried his hands in her hair and started pumping faster into her eager, warm mouth. Tails said, "Oh yes...let me fuck that pretty face of yours."

As she relaxed her jaw for him, she provided him with more access, then choked a little, "Gh...ghh..."

The female fox was gagging on his hard cock and loving every second of it, her eyes never leaving his face, which was a glorious display of pleasure. Tails moaned, "Oh yes...baby...just like that. Keep looking at me. Aaaah, I'm going to cum!"

He pushed his cock all the way down her throat as he came, Zooey managed to swallow every drop of it. Tails smiled, "Hhmmm, baby, that was good. I love those pretty lips around my cock."

Zooey smiled back at him and licked her lips. Tails's hands reached down and hooked under her arms to lift her up. As he placed her where he was while taking Zooey's position and getting between her knees, Zooey said a little cheeky, "I aim to please, babe. As long as it's not by force."

Tails said while spreading her legs, "Hhm, you're doing a damn good job so far."

His fingers caressed the inside of her thighs, up to her sensitive clit. Her head fell back as she squirmed with pleasure underneath his adept fingers and she moaned. Tails asked, "Can I taste you?"

She nodded, Tails's fingers left her clit, only to be replaced with his tongue. Zooey gasped, "Oh fuck."

The fox kept playing with her, keeping her on the edge of orgasm. Tails's tongue was dipping in and out of her wet hole and coming up to swirl over her clit. He playfully growled and stopped for a moment, looking up at Zooey. His chin was covered in her juices and he was licking his lips he said, "You taste so sweet, baby."

His hands found their way to her curvy thighs and held her in place as Tails buried his face between her legs again. His tongue lapping ever so slowly, enjoying every little moan that came out of her and every shudder that went through her body. Suddenly, Tails sucked hard on her clit and her eyes rolled back in her head. Zooey screamed, "Oh...please, please...Fuck that's so good!"

The sucking ceased and his voice came from between her legs, "Please what?"

She looked at him as she felt her pussy contract and she bit her lip. Tails repeated, "Please what? Tell me what you want baby."

His tongue flicked out against her pussy and she gasped, he reiterated yet again, "Tell me..."

"Hhmm...please Tails..."

"Yes...?"

Another little lick over her clit made Zooey exclaim, "Fuck...I want you to make me cum, please!"

With a giggle, Tails brought his mouth back to her pussy, flicking his tongue over her swollen clit and increasing the pressure. Her head fell back as the orgasm came on and Zooey moaned loudly while holding Tails in her arms after her climax. As she sat back panting, coming down from her orgasm. She asked, "Now that all is forgiven, it's nothing but smooth sailing, right?"

"Right. Though, I should probably ask...are there any other abusive men that you feel like you should warn me about?"

"None that I can think of."

They drifted off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

On this day, it started off with Tails and the girls just hanging out in the living room, chilling out when a bright flash of light appeared out of nowhere. When the light died down, everyone in the vicinity was seeing, to their shock, an unconscious nude fox that looked just like Tails, but was female and had multiple bruises on her naked body.

As soon they all got over their shock, Tails and the others decided to rush to her aid and put her on the couch as they treated her wounds with bandages and other first aid objects. Once the fox woke up and after seeing the faces of the girls as well as Tails, she freaked out in a panic while repeatedly telling them all, "Aaaah! Please, st-stay away from me! Don't hurt me!"

However, she was stopped when Tails came up to her to calm her down, saying, "Whoa, whoa. Take it easy, we mean you no harm."

"Are you...sure?"

"Yes. You can trust me."

"Ok, though you...look a lot like me."

With the shock of seeing someone that looks very much like her and getting a closer look at the girls, the mystery guest eventually managed to calm down, but was still confused, asking, "What exactly is going on here and why are you all naked?"

Tails and the ladies explained to her where she was and other details, "You appeared from a bright flash of light in our hideout. This is clothing optional hideout, one where everyone had the freedom to be naked. Who are you exactly?"

The woman visitor nervously introduced herself, "You can call me Millie. Also, I should probably tell you that I must have been taken from another dimension."

"Glad to meet you, Millie. You may refer to me as Tails."

Amy was intrigued, "What dimension?"

Millie told them all, "Well, on my dimension, from what I can tell, everyone has a gender that is opposite to those in the one I just found myself in, meaning a lot you have male counterparts in that dimension."

Blaze was surprised, "Male versions of us?"

"Yes, my life was just like Tails's, though there were a few differences. One day, I came across the nudist colony that was run by the male versions all of the girls in this hideout."

That made Tail fascinated, "Another nudist club?"

Millie swallowed, "Tails, are the women here nice to you?"

"Yes. They all treat me like a trusted friend."

"The opposite is true where I came from. I became a prisoner to them and they sexually abused me on a daily basis ever since."

Zooey sympathized, "Abuse? Ouch. Some of us know how you feel. Fiona and I suffered it."

Then, Millie told Zooey, "Then one day after my latest abuse from their member, a male counterpart of you, I prayed for a chance for her to be free before I passed out and soon, I found myself in another dimension."

Everyone was really upset about what Millie had been put through and they were all extremely cross at what their counterparts did to her, then Tails reassured her, "Maybe your prayer was answered because now that you're here, you're free now and won't have to worry about them ever again."

However, Millie said, "Now that I'm here, I have no idea where to go now in this new world."

Amy offered her, "You don't need to worry about that right now. You're welcome to stay at this hideout as long as you need. Until you're ready to put her new life together, feel free to relax."

Millie hesitated a little, given her experience, but they all reassured her that they would not make her do anything she didn't want to do, Amy said, "You're free to do anything you want because you will be safe with us."

Finally, Millie tearfully accepted. She hugged them all, especially Tails, who told her, "Trust me, if they ever find you, we'll do to them what they did to you."

Cream said, "Nobody messes with my friends!"

Tails said, "Trust me. I may be a guy, but I'm a nice guy. I'll never hurt you."

Holding him tight, Millie said, "Thank you."


	20. Chapter 20

On this day, Tails, Rouge, Cosmo, Bunnie and Mina went to Station Square to get some groceries as the hideout was running low on food supplies. One thing worth noting is that Mina was wearing a hood to hide her identity after all the humiliation that she suffered from Ash.

Before they could enter the nearest grocery store, they heard a commotion going on at a nearby alleyway and went to see what was going on.

When they got to the alleyway, they all could not believe what they were seeing. What they all saw was Wave the Swallow fighting off Ash, who was being rather aggressive as Wave grunted while being pinned down by him, "Get your hands off of me! Let go of me this instant!"

Tails was first to point out, "Oh no! Ash! He's hurting Wave!"

Rouge was the most disgusted with his presence, "Not that guy again! Don't let him hurt Mina too! She can't deal with him anymore!"

Cosmo declared, "No one can, so we shouldn't run away, we should kick his ass!"

They all agreed, everyone but Rouge all rushed towards the swallow to aid her and fought him off as Rouge called the cops, "Hello? 911? I would to report a evil man attacking a woman in the alleyway next to the grocery store on Mean Street."

While Rouge waited for the authorities to find them, everyone easily overwhlemed Ash as Wave escaped. All of the women and Tails punched him everywhere, especially his face. Mina gave him a strong kick to the groin, yelling, "This is for the humiliation you put me through!"

Soon, the cops arrived, everyone stopped to let the police deal with him. The cops saw Ash and asked Rouge, "This is the evil man?"

Rouge confirmed, "Yep, that's him."

Wave begged, "Get him away from me!"

Ash was kicking and screaming as he tried to resist arrest, but the cops managed to stuff him in the police car and haul him off to jail. Everyone was glad to finally have the crook that caused that mess at Mina's last concert arrested.

Tails and the girls came up to Wave, the fox asked, "Are you alright, Wave?"

The swallow replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. I had it under control."

"Didn't look like you did."

* * *

As the gang headed on back to the store, Wave requested to tag along and they all agreed to let her. Rouge asked her, "Why aren't you with Jet and Storm?"

Wave explained to them, "Oh, that. Well, I made the decision to resign from the Babylon Rouges?"

"Why?"

"Because I have had enough of Jet's constant bragging on beating Sonic in the next Extreme Gear race! God, that hawk's arrogance and overconfidence has become excruciatingly agitating! Jet taunts people way too much with every victory and Storm's still dumb as a brick. The big guy's incompetence almost got me killed a few times. Eventually, I was so tired of it and we all had a falling out which ended with me quitting and storming out of his life, but Jet probably got someone else to fill in my shoes by now."

"I see. Well, I'm siding with you, Jet's been a jerk to me too and Storm's a dangerous moron."

When they were done with the grocery shopping, Wave noticed that their shopping cart was completely full and she asked them, "I see you all have a LOT of food. Where are you going with all the groceries you bought? Is it for some kind of party or something?"

Tails replied to her, "Wave, can you promise us not to tell anyone?"

"Yes."

"What we are doing is restocking on food supplies for a hideout that we are staying in."

"Hideout?"

"Yes, we all live in nudism there."

Wave's curiosity is piqued, "You know, I am interested in the kind of lifestyle you all are living in. By any chance, may I join your club?"

Everyone huddled up, after 30 seconds of muttering stuff that Wave could not hear, Bunnie told her, "Good news, we decided to let you join."

The swallow smiled and clapped a little, "Yay! Thank you!"

All of them walked off to the hideout. However, they were completely unaware that someone was following them after hearing their story...


	21. Chapter 21

Back in the hideout, Rouge and Wave got naked and then removed Tails's shoes before requesting a titfuck and a hotdogging, the former also asked, "Afterwards, tell us which one you think is better."

Tails lied down on the bed and. The bat and swallow lifted their firm and full breasts, pressed them together and wedged Tails's cock between both pairs of breasts. Rouge and Wave were on opposite sides and Rouge's rack was closer to the tip of hos dick as Wave whispered, "Go on, move up and down."

In a second, Tails thrusted his hips to titfuck the two pairs of breasts. With every upward and downward movement, Rouge and Wave were moaning, "That feels good."

Soon, they were longing to have Tails's cock make contact with their asses, but first, they took turns taking the head of Tails's cock in their mouths. While Rouge sucked hard with her head going up and down, Wave would maked his cock pop in and out of her lips with a lewd smacking sound.

As Rouge and Wave took turns, one of them put both hands to work while the other sucked, leaving no part of the fox's cock and balls untouched. Tails began to pump his hips uncontrollably. When the ladies eventually let go of his swollen member, they both giggled "We love that dick. Now, we need it between our butts."

With his cock pointing straight up, Rouge and Wave pressed their butts together so Tails could rub the swollen head against both butt cracks at the same time.

A few minutes later, the bat straddled Tails placed the tip of his cock at her pussy, she smiled, "Yes. Let it slide all the way in."

Tails pressed forward, the pressure of her pussy squeezing his cockhead. He slowly moved in and out. Rouge's hips were working up and down against the cock, saying, "That's good, yes, nice and slow, like that!"

She moved her hips in the rhythm of her own pleasure, sometimes stopping, sometimes speeding up a little bit, the heat inside her building to its crescendo.

While Wave waited her turn, she kneeled down so Tails's head was between her legs and requested cunnilingus, hitting every nerve, until the sensations pushed both women over the edge.

The bat pressed down onto Tails as hard as she could as the pleasure crashed through her, her body melting from the combined heat of his cock and the hot desire that had been burning inside her all day, released in a white wave of cum as the swallow also orgasmed on the fox's face.

Tails was thrusting intermittently now as the waves slowly subsided. Wave kissed his face, saying softly, "Now, I want to feel you from behind."

They all uncoupled again as Wave straddled Tails like how Rouge did. As Tails entered Wave, Rouge sat on his face. Wave moaned with each thrust as his cock plunged into her. Every thrusting movement that bumped inside her prolonged the climax. Another tremor of pleasure swept through Rouge too with every lick on her cunt, they both gasped in unison, "Cum for me. Cum inside me!"

Tails's thrusts quickened, his balls were slapping at Wave's clit as his tongue flicked Rouge's. Rouge and Wave wanted to bring him to his climax, to end the excruciating orgasm denial and Tails gasped out, "Oh my god, yes."

Both women grinned, "Yes, cum for us."

Still pressed as deep into her as he could push, his own climax finally erupted, geysering inside Wave, each spasm of his pulsing cock forcing a mirroring wave of pleasure through the swallow's own body while the bat came all over Tails's face.

Gradually, the pulses slowed. Wave squeezed her inside muscles tightly around him, drawing a few last shuddering spurts from him. She ground her rear against him contentedly, enjoying the feeling of being filled with cock until the very last moment. Finally, Tails pulled out, exhausted, and collapsed beside her. Rouge and Wave came to rest on top of his heaving chest, reached down, squeezed his cock and cupped their hands around his balls, Rouge said, "Thanks, Tails. You're so nice."

Wave giggled a bit as she added, "I wasn't sure how you'd take that."

Tails giggled, "And I can't decide between titfucking or hotdogging."

After cumming, Tails slathered his semen all over their breasts and buttcheeks before slapping Rouge and Wave's buttocks with his cock. Then, they slept.


	22. Chapter 22

An hour after Tails, Rouge and Wave had their fun, they were woken up by the sound of an alarm that Tails had installed awhile back going off, indicating that an intruder has infiltrated the hideout.

The alarm had also caught the attention of everyone else as they all came out of theor rooms to search for the intruder.

Tails and the ladies searched each part of the hideout, checking every room. However, they could not find the intruder until they heard a commotion in the storage room. As the girls were thinking that it was some perverted man, they all grabbed some weapons for self defense, Amy suspected, "Someone must be trying to steal our clothes! We'll kick their asses before that happens!"

They all barged into the storage room to confront the intruder, Tails shouted while wielding a baseball bat, "Freeze, intruder!"

Being caught, the uninvited guest froze, raised both hands in the air and shrieked while facing away from the group, "Wait, don't hurt me! I come in peace!"

However, contrary to their assumptions and given the voice everyone just heard, Tails and the women found out that it was not a male, but another female. It was not just any female, it was one that Tails, Amy and Zooey were actually familiar with. The three of recognized that mysterious figure as Sticks the Badger, who was already naked like everyone else with her clothes already in a broken down locker. Tails was pleasantly surprised and actually happy to see her, "Sticks? Is that you?"

Sticks said with her hands still above her head, "Yes, it's me. Who's asking?"

Turning around, Sticks saw some familiar faces, "Tails? Amy? Zooey? You're all here?"

Amy was excited to see the badger and hugged her, "Oh my god, Sticks! It's you! Yes, it is us!"

Zooey and Tails also hugged Sticks, the former saying, "Long time, no see!"

They all brought Sticks over to the living room and Tails asked her, "Sticks, how did you even find our hideout?"

Sticks's answer was, "Well, I overheard you all talking to Wave about a nudist colony while I was grocery shopping, so I figured that I now knew a place where I could go to in order to be truly free. Here, I would no longer be restricted of my clothes. After all, I was always one for the wild side. That's why I followed you here."

Amy told her, "Silly Sticks, you didn't have to sneak into this place. You could have just asked us to let you join."

"Oh, ok. Can I join? Pretty please?"

"Give us a minute to make our decision."

Tails and the girls huddled several feet away from the badger and talked it over, he seemed enthusiastic about the prospect of Sticks being a member, "Why not? Let's let her in."

Zooey said, "I dunno. What if she triggers more alarms and makes more messes?"

Amy assured her, "I can keep an eye on her, I'll make sure she doesn't scare us like that again."

"...ok. Guess we're in agreement then. Everyone else?"

Everyone all nodded in agreement. From Sticks's perspective, she mostly heard unintelligeble mumbling and her fingers were drumming as she waited for an answer.

Breaking the huddle, Tails grinned, "Good news, Sticks. We decided to allow you to join."

Sticks was excited and hugged Tails, "Yay! Thank you!"

Zooey mentioned, "Although, there is one condition."

"Name it, though I honestly don't care what it is. Just as long as I get to stay, I'll do anything you say."

Amy explained to Sticks, "Our only condition is that if you cause trouble by making a mess anywhere around the hideout, you have to clean it up."

"Very well, for the sake of being naked here with friends, I am willing to comply with your demand."

"Good, you can start with the storage room."

Amy hands Sticks a broom and a dustpan, telling her, "If you do a good job, Tails will treat you to his dick."

"Sounds good."

With that, Sticks got to work and started cleaning up her mess.


	23. Chapter 23

Tails and the girls were all relaxing and having fun over at the hideout's hidden beach.

After awhile of swimming and tanning, Amy squinted her eyes as she spotted what looked like a wooden sailboat heading their way, pointing at it while asking everyone else, "Is everyone seeing this?"

Blaze looked where Amy was pointing and saw it too, saying, "Yes. I can see it as well."

Cream said, "So do I."

Rouge said, "Same here. Looks like a boat of some sort."

They all looked to see that there actually was a wooden sailboat and it was coming their way. However, as the boat came closer and closer to shore, everyone began to notice that no one seemed to be inside of it.

As the boat finally came to shore, they looked to see who was in the boat, just to be sure that no one was inside.

It seemed that they were wrong, someone was inside. Tails and Bunnie knew who the figure inside was (and they were both shocked that they both knew who it was). The person inside was none other than Barby Koala from Downunda, who looked to be fast asleep. Everyone just stood and stared, waiting for her to wake up instead of just waking her up themselves.

A few minutes later, Barby finally woke up and looked around the boat, asking herself, "Huh? Where am I?"

Not noticing the others at first, Barby kept looking and knew that she had found herself at a beach. Then, she saw that she was not alone when she saw Tails and the girls. All of them were completely in the nude, making Barby wonder, "Everyone's naked. Did I stumble upon a nude beach?"

Tails was the first to reply, "Yes, you have come across a nude beach."

Wave explained, "The one you have arrived at is one that is hidden from the public and it connects to our own little hideout."

Sticks then questioned her, "Now it's our turn to ask questions. What were you doing in a sailboat?"

Barby replied, "Good question. Ever since peace was restored in Downunda, the Downunda Freedom Fighters no longer had to do anything and disbanded years ago. Now that we didn't have anymore crime to fight, my schedule really cleared up and I had more free time than I knew what do with, so I decided to go sailing around the world."

Amy commented, "Awesome."

Barby resumed, "The reason I ended up here was because I overworked myself yesterday and ended up sleeping as I was sailing. Then, I found myself here on the beach just now."

Seeing that everyone was nude, Barby then asked with a confused tone, "Any particular reason that all of you are naked?"

Tails said, "This beach is connected to where we all stay at in order have the freedom to be naked as we please. In other words, this is a nudist resort."

Barby expressed interest, "Really? I was always in favor of being naked, but couldn't be naked with others around because nobody approved of that. Can I join you all in your nudist colony?"

Looking at each other, everyone nodded in agreement and Amy smiled at Barby, "We don't see why you can't. You're in."

She jumped up and down, gleefully saying, "Yay! Thank you!"

Almost immediately, Barby ripped her clothes off, hugged and kissed Amy, then cannonballed into the beach, shouting, "Cannonball!"

They were all pleased to see Barby having fun in the buff, everyone else enjoyed the rest of the day at the beach.


End file.
